The interconnected world has allowed individuals who have become dispersed throughout the globe to communicate with one another from afar. While individuals communicate over e-mail, chat, social media and the like, many prefer or require oral or audio communications over telephone, voice chat, cell phones, voice over interne protocol (VoIP) systems and the like. These types of communications provide a number of advantages, including the ability to communicate in real time and to covey emotions, urgency and the like by modifying non-lexical aspects of one's speech.
In fact, the ability to engage in audio communications has been facilitated by the advancement of computers and mobile devices. Individuals are now able to communicate from almost any location with any number of individuals. For example, a sales team leader in Boston may be able to initiate a conference call with his team participating from a conference room in New York and with a potential client joining from a landline telephone in Los Angeles.
Audio communications are used by individuals in a variety of roles such as clients, customers, vendors, agents, therapists, clinicians, patients, mediators, interviewers, interviewees, friends, families, instructors, students, and the like. Often, these communications necessitate a heightened level of precision and attention to detail.
There is a need therefore for systems and methods for managing multi-party dialogs and providing analysis and visualization feedback regarding the dialog.